


I could kill you right now!

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: written pre-Kingdom of Ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20513819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: While on the ship sailing to find Aelin Lorcan tries to talk to Elide.





	I could kill you right now!

The atmosphere on the ship was miserable. And if Elide was being honest with herself, that was a generous assessment. 

The crew on the ship left Elide and her companions well enough alone. No one wanted to provoke or disturb the Fae males as they brooded and grieved. Elide wouldn’t have minded if they spoke to her though. Asterin and Briar had left them a few days ago when they had reached the edge of the continent, and in those few days she had only spoken to Gavriel and that had been sparingly. None of the crew dare approach her, because Lorcan… rutting Lorcan. 

He watched her everywhere she went. Granted they were on a ship and there weren’t actually many places to go but he would hover and gave a look that promised death to anyone who even contemplated going near her. So Elide lent here by the railing looking out at the sea, left with nothing but her own miserable thoughts. 

Morose. That’s it. That’s the word Elide would use to describe this ship. 

With a sigh she turned and found Lorcan leaning against the railing on the opposite side of the deck. Since Asterin had left he seemed to be getting ever closer to her. He hadn’t dared approach Elide with Asterin was around, the snarl she gave Lorcan whenever he came too close was enough to send the crew running. But now that she was gone, he seemed to be building up his courage. To whatever it was, Elide neither cared or welcomed it. 

Tired of the sun and salty air Elide sighed and retired to her cabin, gritting her teeth in anger as she felt the magical brace attach itself around her ankle.

~~~~~ 

Elide must have fallen asleep because she started a little when she heard a knock on her door. She looked to her small cabin window and saw that night had fallen and quickly found the matches and lit the candles on the small table next to her. Again the knocking sounded and Elide pushed herself off the bed, rubbing her forehead and eyes as she went for the door. Her hand stopped where it was as she saw who had been knocking. 

Elide hadn’t expected it to be Lorcan.

He held a tray with a bowl of something and some bread on it, indicating to Elide she must have slept through dinner, but he did not move. And neither did she. Elide waited. She waited for him to speak, as she had nothing to say to him. She waited for whatever words he chose to say in an attempt to seek forgiveness for his actions. But he didn’t say anything, he only offered her tray which she took and set on her bed. 

She hoped rather than expected him to be gone when she turned back around, and indeed he was still in the doorway. Elide crossed her arms and gave him a look that she hoped convey her displeasure at him being here. Instead he took a step forward, ducking under the doorway.

“Elide… I…,” Lorcan said as he took another step forward but elide halted him with an upraised hand. 

“Whatever you came here to say, you can say from there.” They were the first words she had spoken to Lorcan since they had left to search for Aelin. They were cold and frank and Elide watched as Lorcan stepped back, physically recoiling from them. 

He looked down, didn’t raise his eyes to her’s as he spoke, “I did it for you. I wanted… I needed to keep you safe. We were all spent. You,” he glanced up now, “you made me feel, and I couldn’t lose you.” 

“I’m flattered,” Elide’s tone dripped with sarcasm, “I’m flattered that you would call that sadistic bitch to protect me. As if she would have protected me or the rest of us from that fleet. As if she would have been so forgiving of you and what you had done.” 

“I didn’t know what else to do. I panicked…” 

“You panicked!” Elide’s voice had risen now and he hands had gone to her sides. “How is that an excuse Lorcan? Is that supposed to make me say ‘oh Lorcan I understand now, I forgive you’? Your idiotic and selfish actions are just forgotten because you panicked? Lorcan, I could kill you right now!” Elide’s voice cracked with emotion and she swallowed before continuing, “She was everything to me. Aelin held all my hope and you are the one responsible for taking that away.” Elide hadn’t realised she was crying until she felt a tear roll down her cheek, followed by another and another. She wiped them away furiously and glared at Lorcan. He stood there, stunned by her outburst. 

“Elide,” Rowan had appeared behind Lorcan and her name was spoken as both a question and a statement, enquiring if she was alright and to let her know he would do whatever she needed of him. 

“Lorcan was just leaving,” Elide said. Rowan moved aside to give Lorcan enough room to pass by and waited. Lorcan looked utterly defeated and he sent one last beseeching look to Elide. Elide schooled her feature to indifference, a look she had seen Manon give a thousand times. It was what broke Lorcan and he turned away, shoulders turned inward and head low. Rowan waited until Lorcan left before turning back to Elide. 

“I can talk to him, tell him not to approach you again,” Rowan said. His voice still contained a hollowness that Elide knew would not leave him until he found his wife again. 

Elide just shook her head, “He knows how I feel. If he chooses to speak to me again I will just keep reminding him until he gets the message.”

Rowan nodded, “As you wish. Goodnight Elide.”

“Goodnight Rowan.” 

Rowan closed the door as he left, once again leaving Elide alone. With a sigh she limped back to her bed and sat down to eat. She didn’t try and stop the tears that fell now allowing them cleanse her of some of the pain she felt. Cleanse the pain, but none of the confusion she felt when if came to Lorcan.


End file.
